cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Fun 3
Summer Fun 3 '''is the third episode of Cute Mario Bros Season 4 and the third and final Summer Fun video. The episode was directed by Evan Thompson and created by Jacoby Davis. It depicts Mario and Luigi going fishing out in the ocean for the summer. However, a massive storm hits and a big tidal wave strands them on a deserted island. At first, Mario and Luigi find it fun, however, when lack of food (Pizza) drives Mario crazy the bros. search to find a way off the island. Creator: Jacoby Davis Storyboard Writers: Andrew Kline, Ron Moore, Ben Perry Writers: Ricky Howard, George Williamson, Megan Daniel Director: Evan Thompson Plot Mario and Luigi are playing a song on the guitar when two are bored of playing. Luigi realizes they've done everything in the house and asks Mario what they should do. Mario says they should go outside but still don't know what to do. They then decide to go on a fishing. Jack wants to come with them, but the Mario Bros. decline thinking its a bad idea. Jack then gives them a warning, saying that there might be a storm. The Mario Bros. ignore his warning until the storm comes. A trial wave washes Mario on an uncharted island. he searches for Luigi who comes up hatless. Mario seems proud that he is alive.. for a few seconds. and the does a rage on luigi before rethinking the 2 words (tropical & paridise). Mario and luigi run along the beach, fall down a waterfall, and splash around. then they lay in the hot sun. Mario thinks it is okay but luigi is literally on fire. luigi stacks rocks but before he can lace the final rock on, Mario catapults himself into the tower. making luigi drop the rock in shock. then Mario gets hungry. but unfortunally, they do not know the address to order pizza. upon hearing this, Mario runs into the water and tries to swin away. but since he is a Plastic Figure he gets washed back over and over. back at home, ricky and tyler are chilling and thought the would maybe work on the sequel to The Blue Terror. due to fan anger but they both go "NAH!" at eachother. TIME LAPSE!!!! Mario finally builds his hut. and they estimate they will be discovered in 1 week. 3 months later, Mario and luigi are getting used to island life and have grown beards. luigi's hut is better but Mario's hut is in pieces. they both find berries before noticing a rock that looks like jack. they both fight over it and luigi wins. at this point, the pizza hologram makes a second appearance. back on the beach, Mario offers luigi a bubble bath/frying pan. Mario finally gets luigi to know that he is trying to eat him. luigi runs away until tripping over a log and they both end up on the side of the street. in they go to hitch a ride on a car. the episode ends with 2 different endings. in the bad ending, some imposter dressed as Jack Skellington gets them and a close up of jack is shown. but in the good ending, Mario and luigi go with Ricky and Tyler to film The Third Movie. Characters Cast: *Ian Anderson as Mario *Vincent Campos as Luigi *Brandon Kinney as Jack Skellington *Jacoby Davis as Tyler, also the Creator *Ben Perry as Ricky, also the Writer Gallery 180px-RAMDON.jpg IMG_1551.JPG|Mario and Luigi Playing Guitar IMG_1553.JPG|Mario and Luigi Outside IMG_1555.JPG|Jack and Luigi IMG_1556.JPG IMG_1560.JPG Trivia *The video was constantly rejected by YouTube due to accidental use of copyrighted music, and Tyler and and Ricky had to constantly fix it until September. *Coincidentally, Mario and Luigi were stranded on the island for three months which is how long it took to fix the music. *The ending was changed due to the fact that it was confusing and creepy. *The bad ending was probably Jack's fault because he might have hired a guy to kidnap them because they didn't invite him to go fishing. *The bros. reuse the "soggy oh henry bars found laying on the ground" joke from The Leprechaun *The whole episode is inspired by the Robert Zemeckis film: ''Cast Away'' and the 1954 William Golding novel, ''Lord of the Flies'''''. even though the video description on youtube says ricky and tyler think lord of the flies sucks. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes